Why Can't Angels heal Everything?
by kirallie
Summary: Sequel to I DIdn't Know.AU. SLash, threesome, MPreg. Lilith has been dealt with. All that's left is for the Winchester Clan to pick up the pieces.


_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural.  
__Sequel to I Didn't Know Angels Could Do That!_

**Why Can't Angels Heal Everything?**

Dean sat beside the bed, holding Sam's limp cool hand in his, praying like he always did for his little brother and bond mate to react. But Sam hadn't so much as twitched since Castiel had appeared back at Bobby's with his lax body in his arms. For five years they'd cared for Sam's body as well as their three children. Only the fact that Castile could feel Sam's soul kept Dean from utter despair, surely if Sam was never going to wake up his soul would have moved on?

Dean would remember that day forever, no matter how long he lived. Castiel had jerked and gasped Sam's name before vanishing. He'd been gone for ten minutes before reappearing with Sam in his arms, his trench coat torn and Sam's face bloody. Dean could remember screaming for Bobby even as Castiel dropped to his knees in exhaustion. They'd cleaned Sam up and then waited for nearly a week before Bobby had contacted a friend whose wife was a doctor. She had been the one to announce Sam was in a coma, that they longer he stayed in it the less likely he'd ever wake up. Castiel had looked close to smiting her for that and Dean would have cheered him on. Instead Castiel had ended up transporting all the equipment necessary to keep Sam comfortable. The sight of Sam hooked up to the machines, covered in wires and tubes hurt but it beat burying him. There were tubes to feed him, to take care of waste…everything but a tube to keep him breathing. Thankfully Sam was breathing fine on his own. Dean and Castiel took turns bathing Sam every day and moving his body around to prevent bed sores and keep him somewhat limber. She didn't come around anymore to check on Sam, not since Dean had decked her for suggesting they let Sam go. What did she want them to do, turn off the machines and watch Sam slowly starve to death? No way. Sam would wake up, he had to.

The reason for Castiel's exhaustion and damaged trench coat had been good since it meant they no longer had to worry about Zachariah but finding out what that bastard had done to Sammy…..even if Sam woke up they didn't know if he'd still be their Sam or Zachariah's. They both hoped that the Archangel being dead would mean Sam would still be their Sam but there was no way to know for sure. Dean was scared that Sam would want Zachariah more than them. And what about the baby? Castiel had eventually broken down and told him what Zachariah had done to the little girl he'd fathered on Sam and Dean thought Castiel had let him off too lightly. His little niece….How could they tell Sam that his daughter was dead? Killed by her father? What had Castiel confused was that Sam had exorcised Lilith despite Zachariah telling him to kill her. Turns out Sam had done the right thing and saved the Seals but how could Sam have done it? Could their bond with Sam have lessened the one with Zachariah?

Dean looked over as the door cracked open and smiled at his nephew, holding his hand out. Jonathon ran over and got into his lap, cuddling close.

"Hey champ, thought you with Grandpa Bobby?" Dean asked and the five year old shrugged, hazel eyes locked on his Dad's body.  
"Come on kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Why won't Daddy wake up? Doesn't he love us?" Jonathon asked and Dean closed his eyes in pain.

"He loves you Johnny, so much. He loves all of us. We just have to wait for him to get better. Remember what Papa and I told you kids? Daddy was very badly hurt stopping some bad people from hurting everyone. Daddy was very brave." Dean whispered, rocking his nephew and praying Sam would wake up and tell his son he was aright. But like always his prayers went unanswered. Even Castiel's were unanswered now, had been ever since he'd killed Zachariah for raping Sam and killing his daughter. Castiel had made his choice, he'd chosen his family over Heaven, the only reason he was still an angel was he'd split his Grace between the three of them as it was being removed. It had kept Dean and Sam from aging and while Castiel was nowhere near as powerful as he had been it was more than enough to keep them safe, the angel wards did the rest.

"I want Daddy to wake up." Jonathon mumbled and Dean kissed the top of his head before messing up the light brown locks, making Jonathon scowl at him.

Dean smiled and put him down, leaning over to kiss Sam goodbye before taking the kid back upstairs. Sam was the only one still kept in the extra protection of the basement rooms.

Once upstairs he nudged Johnny towards his siblings who were working on math and he sighed but obeyed. Who would have thought Sam's son wouldn't love schoolwork? No that was little Sarah with her soft brown curls and green eyes just like Dean's. She was such a little princess, unlike her brothers. Dean smiled as he watched her, wishing he could feel her the way he did Mathew but he did love her. Mathew had looked up as soon as Dean had gotten close, blue eyes instantly locked onto his 'mother'. They'd told the children the truth; neither conscious parent could bring themselves to lie to their babies. Sarah had been heartbroken and Dean had worked hard to show her he loved her, that she was his baby and she had finally calmed down. Mathew had been scared his other parent would show up to try and take him away but they had all promised they would never let that happen, Sarah had even promised to kick anyone who tried which showed how much she cared for her younger brother since she disliked violence of any type. Jonathon had nodded in agreement with her and had said anyone trying to get to Mathew would have to get through him first.

* * *

Johnny crept into the room and onto the chair beside the bed looking at his Dad. He'd always been told he had his Dad's eyes but all he wanted was to see that for himself. It wasn't fair! He knew Papa had tired everything to make Daddy wake up but nothing had worked. They didn't gout much but he'd seen other kids with their Dad's and they looked to be his age. It hurt to see them playing catch, being carried around on their Dad's shoulders….he wanted that too!

He sniffled, fighting back tears cause seven was too old to cry, unless you were Sarah but she was a girl. She came down to see Daddy sometimes but it always made her cry. Mathew would never come down alone because he always said Daddy felt funny, Johnny could feel it too but not as strongly and Sarah barely felt anything. Papa said it was the demonic blood they carried and Johnny figured he was right since he and Sarah felt something but different with Papa.

Johnny reached out and touched his Dad's hand; it was kind of cold so he moved the blanket to cover it, not wanting him to be cold. Still sniffling he carefully crawled onto the bed and curled up with his head over his Daddy's heart, listening to the slow, steady beat.

When Dean walked into the room to do his midnight check on Sam's machines and to roll him over he smiled sadly at seeing Jonathon cured up on the bed. His smile morphed into a frown as he noticed Johnny must have moved Sam, something the kids had been warned not to do in case they dislodged an IV or something. Then again it was only Sam's hand and it was the one with no IV in it. Dean crept in and gently woke the boy who blinked sleepily and then looked away.

"It's okay Johnny, just need to check on your Dad and help him move a little. You can get back up after that." Dean promised and Johnny looked up at him in surprise before smiling shakily.  
"Just don't move him this time." Dean warned and his nephew frowned.

"Didn't." He whispered around a yawn and Dean frowned.

"You didn't move your Dad's arm onto you?" Dean asked and Jonathon shook his head. Dean stared at Sam's hand on the mattress, tyring not to hope. But if Johnny hadn't moved his Dad's hand then that meant Sam had moved, slightly sure but since Sam hadn't so much as twitched since sending Lilith back to hell…  
"Cas." Dean called softly, knowing the angle would hear him. Sure enough Castiel appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

"What is it? Johnny you should be in bed." Castiel said, moving to his son and lifting him into his arms, the child cuddling in.

"I….I think Sam moved." Dean whispered, not wanting Johnny to hear and get excited. Blue eyes locked onto him and he nodded at Sam's hand.  
"His hand was on Johnny's when I came in and Johnny promised he didn't move him." Dean explained and Castiel handed Jonathon over before moving to Sam's side. He placed a hand on Sam's forehead and closed his eyes, obviously searching for any sign that Sam was waking up.

"I don't know….we should call Maria in the morning. I know you are still mad at her but even the research we've done is no replacement for having a medical degree." Castiel whispered and Dean nodded. Yeah he was pissed at her for suggesting they let Sam die but she was their best bet for finding out if Sam was finally waking up.

* * *

Dean sat beside the bed, willing Sam to move again. Maria had tried to dash his hopes, telling him coma patients could move and that Sam moving didn't mean he was coming out of the coma. But surely Sam would have moved before if that were the case.

"Come on Sammy, I know she's wrong. You're trying to come back to us, I know you are. Please Sammy, we need you. You should see the kids now, you won't recognise them now. Jonathon will be eight in a few months, the others following quickly of course. He's got your eyes, even your old puppy expression." Dean told him, knowing that you should talk to coma patients. He didn't know if Sam could hear him but he hoped he could.

"Dean." Dean looked up to see Castiel in the doorway and smiled at him. The angel walked over and hugged him, leaning down to kiss him.  
"Anything?" He asked and Dean shook his head.  
"It will take time Dean; we can not give up on him." Castiel assured him and Dean nodded, leaning down to kiss Sam's forehead.

"Love you Sammy." He whispered and then Castiel copied his kiss.

* * *

Jonathon paused in the doorway, staring at his Dad on the bed. Something was different. He knew something had been going on for the last few months, Papa and Uncle Dean seemed to be waiting for something. He clambered up on the chair and then gasped.

"Daddy? Daddy it's me Jonathon." He whispered but his Dad didn't react, he just stared up at the ceiling.  
"Papa!" He yelled out and a second later his Papa was there.

"What is it Johnny?" Castiel asked, worried and Johnny pointed at the bed. Castiel looked and then froze in shock before going to stand beside it, reaching out to touch Sam's face.  
"Sam? Can you hear me?" He asked but all Sam did was blink slowly.

"Johnny get your Uncle and Grandpa." Castiel told him and the boy pouted.

"Want to stay with Daddy."

"I know but the grownups need to talk." Castiel explained and Johnny sighed but left. A few minutes later Dean and Bobby joined him, staring in happiness at Sam's open eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean called but there was no reaction.  
"Sam?"

"He isn't aware. But this is a good sign, right?" Castiel asked and Bobby nodded, sitting down. He was getting too old for rushing down the stairs!

"It's a step in the right direction as long as he isn't going into a vegetative state." Bobby told them. He reached over and rubbed at Sam's sternum, wanting to see if he would react to pain. There was a slight reaction, so subtle they almost missed it but it was there and made them all smile. Reacting to pain was a very good sign.

"Knew you could do it Sam. We're all here for you, keep working on it." Dean encouraged Sam.

When they called Maria out again she agreed that Sam was reacting to pain, even if it was only slightly and that he seemed to be opening and closing his eyes in a fairly normal sleep pattern. But he hadn't moved since that first time and showed no sign of being aware when his eyes were open. The feeling of hope began to dwindle after another two months. They celebrated the children's eighth birthdays like they always did and Sarah and Mathew cut back their trips downstairs again since Sam wasn't improving.

"He's not gonna get better." Sarah told Jonathon one day as they worked on their schoolwork. He looked up at her and glared.

"Don't say that! Dad's gonna wake up and be okay, you'll see." He shot back. Mathew just watched them quietly.

"Grow up Jonathon. I heard Doctor Maria talking to Grandpa Bobby. She said he won't wake up any more." Sarah stated and Jonathon lunged at her. Sarah screamed and Dean rushed into the room, pulling Johnny off her.

"Jonathon! What were you doing?" Dean demanded and Jonathon glared at his sister.

"She said Daddy's not gonna wake up." He stated and Dean looked at his daughter who stared back defiantly.

"I heard Doctor Maria say it!" She answered and Dean sighed.

"Johnny no desert for the next week and you're grounded for attacking Sarah. Sarah not even doctors know everything and Sam's coma wasn't caused by anything normal. So the normal things for a coma don't always apply. Your Dad is trying real hard to wake up; we have to keep encouraging him. Okay?" Dean said and she nodded sullenly.

* * *

Sarah sat in the chair, staring at her Dad. His eyes were open which she found creepy but he was her Dad. He was lying on his side so his eyes were staring right through her but she would stay and talk to him. She didn't want to disappoint her Mom and what she'd said to Johnny last month had really upset him. She sighed and then reached out to hesitantly touch her Dad's hand, nearly jumping when the fingers moved.

"D….Dad?" She called softly and his fingers moved again. Taking a deep breath she threaded their hands together, squeezing his softly. His fingers flexed again and she smiled at him even though his eyes still weren't focused.  
"I think that's a good step Dad. Guess you're probably wondering who I am if you can here me. It's me Dad, Sarah. Apparently I was only a few months old when you got hurt. Mom and Papa really miss you. We all want you to wake up and get better. Mom says I'm like you but I don't think you would have liked dolls and dresses. Johnny likes helping Mom with the car and Mathew likes helping Grandpa Bobby with his books and stuff since he's getting old. I should call Papa to let him know you're moving, they love hearing it when you do something Dad. Could you squeeze my hand?" She asked but nothing happened.  
"Papa!" She called and smiled as he appeared in the room.  
"He moved his hand! His fingers have been moving, he almost squeezed my hand." Sarah almost babbled and Castiel smiled, kissing the top of her curls.

"That's a very good thing Sarah. Go tell your Mom." Castiel offered and she nodded, actually running off. Castiel chuckled and reached down to brush Sam's hair away from his eyes before gently rolling him back onto his back.  
"Our daughter is actually running Sam. She's excited. I don't know where she gets her love of dolls from though Dean blames you for some reason." Castiel explained as he took Sam's hand in his. He smiled in awe as Sam's fingers moved in his.  
"I love you Sam." Castiel whispered.

* * *

Dean walked in and smiled at Sam, seeing his eyes were open.

"Morning Sammy, time for breakfast." Dean told him, going to put the food into Sam's tube. He did it and then looked at Sam, frowning slightly. Something was different. He looked at Sam and then saw his eyes seemed to be tracking something. He looked up and saw the old ventilation fan in the ceiling as it spun slowly. He looked from it back to Sam and then at the fan again.  
"Are you…." Dean gently rolled Sam over and then sat down so they were eye level.  
"Sam can you see me?" Dean asked but Sam was back to blankly staring.  
"Cas." He called and Castiel joined him.

"Did something happen?"

"I think Sam was actually seeing the fan. Or was aware it was moving or something. He seemed to be tracking it." Dean explained and Castiel scanned Sam for any changes. He vanished and then came back with a desk fan and set it up so Sam could see it while on his side. Sure enough as soon as it picked up speed Sam seemed to follow the movement.  
"We need to call her again don't we?" Dean grumbled and Castiel nodded, still watching Sam who stared at the fan.

* * *

Mathew watched as his Uncle stared at the lights on the wall. It was weird, he could feel the dormant power in him, it was strong and yet his Uncle seemed so weak.

"Hi Uncle Sam, its Mathew. Finished my homework first so I got to come down. Guess those lights are real interesting huh?" He asked feeling utterly lame for doing so. He froze as Sam's head moved in his direction and then gasped.  
"Uncle Sam? Can you…..you can see me?" He asked, staring into the hazel eyes so much like his cousins. But he'd never seen Johnny looked so scared or confused.  
"It's okay, I'm gonna get Dad and Uncle Cas." Mathew took off and then stopped, wanting to hit himself.  
"Uncle Cas!" He yelled, heading back to his Uncle's room. Sam was still staring at where Mathew had been so he got back in his seat and took Sam's hand.

"Mathew? What's wrong?" Castiel demanded and then stared in shock as Sam's eyes drifted over to him.  
"Sam?" He called shakily and Sam made a funny choked noise.  
"It's aright Sam, you're safe." Castiel assured him, seeing the fear in his eyes. He reached out and gently pushed Sam's hair off his face. Dean ran into the room and then froze as he saw Sam staring at Cas.

"Sammy?" He whispered and Sam's eyes locked onto him.  
"Sam." Dean shakily approached the bed and then reached out to grab Sam's hand. He felt the weak movement of Sam's fingers in his and smiled at him.  
"You're awake. He's awake right?" Dean demanded looking at Castiel. The angel placed a hand on Sam's head and then nodded.  
"Oh Sammy." Dean breathed, feeling the hot tears running down in his face but too happy to care. Sam obviously saw them and made an odd noise.  
"It's okay Sammy, I'm just happy you're awake. You've been in a coma Sam, for a long time. It's gonna take you time to get moving again, okay?" Dean asked and to his joy Sam's head jerked in a stiff nod.  
"Cas?"

"We should call Maria to look him over. I do not feel comfortable trying to remove any of the machines in case he still needs them." Castiel admitted softly.

"I guess so." Dean agreed and then looked at Mathew.  
"Want to go tell the others? But tell them not to rush down here; he still needs lots of rest." Dean asked his son and Mathew nodded, darting in to give Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before going to tell his siblings and grandpa. Sam's eyes followed Mathew before going back to Dean, confusion evident.  
"What's wrong Sam?" Dean asked and Sam looked back to the door before back at Dean.  
"That's Mathew Sammy, remember my baby boy?" Dean asked and Sam's eyes went wide even as he tried to move.  
"Hey, no Sammy. Just calm down."

Castiel joined Dean, gently stroking a hand through Sam's too long hair.

"Shh Sam, its okay. We're here, you're safe now. It's going to be alright." Castiel soothed and Sam slowly began to calm as they both worked on him. Dean looked up and saw Bobby hovering in the doorway.

"Look Sammy, Bobby's here." Dean called softly and Sam's gaze roved to the doorway.

"Sam? Is it really…..it's good to see you awake son." Bobby whispered, moving inside. Sam stared at him with wide eyes, mouth moving soundlessly.  
"Easy kiddo, don't try too much at once." Bobby warned him, taking his free hand. He squeezed but Sam didn't react and he glanced at Castiel before squeezing again.

* * *

Sam looked around the bedroom form his position propped up in bed. Maria had agreed that he could be off most of the machines now so they'd moved him upstairs to where it'd be easier to care for him now that he was awake. She'd wanted Sam sent to a rehab centre or something, a place he could be cared for professionally but everyone had said no. They knew they were lowering Sam's chances of recovering fully but none of them were willing to put Sam somewhere so unguarded and when it had been suggested to Sam he'd panicked so he was staying at the house. He still couldn't talk and had no feeling on the right side of his body but he was becoming more and more alert, able to stay awake for hours at a time. It had taken some time for him to start really reacting to the children but now all three would spend hours in his room a day and Sam would respond as much as he could when they talked to him. Sarah had taken to reading to him and whenever she'd pause Sam would make a noise, encouraging her to continue.

When Dean walked into the bedroom Sam's face moved, finally managing a lopsided smile and Dean froze before smiling at him. It was the first real expression Sam had managed and it made Dean so happy. He sat beside Sam and took his left hand, leaning down to kiss Sam softly. Sam kept his eyes locked on Dean as he pulled back and Dean hesitated before gently pulling Sam forward and then settled Sam in his arms. Sam sighed, body completely limp in Dean's arms. Sam sighed, sounding content even as he lifted his good hand, struggling to grasp at Dean's hand.

"Missed you so much Sammy." Dean whispered.  
"Doctor kept saying you'd never wake up but she doesn't know you like Cas and I do. We uh, taped all the kids major achievements, first tooth, first step, birthdays. I know it won't be the same but it's better than totally missing out. They're great kids Sammy, Sarah a little book worm just like you. Johnny likes a mini me and Mathew….he's so shy all the time but he's a great kid. They all enjoy spending time with you, even before you were awake. I don't know how many nights we'd find Johnny laying beside you in the bed, fast asleep. He's definitely a Daddy's boy." Dean rambled and Sam listened, still struggling to connect the names to the little babies he hazily remembered. He stared up at Dean, his mind swirling with all the questions he couldn't ask, not like he hadn't tried but all he managed were noises.  
"What's up?" Dean asked and Sam tried to talk.  
"Sam no, it's okay. Don't push too hard." Dean soothed and Sam let out a frustrated noise, head thrashing even as he weakly tried to hit something.  
"Sam no! Hey, come on calm down please." Dean pleaded, scared at Sam's outburst. Sam continued to try and struggle, tears of frustration streaming from his eyes even as Dean cradled him, trying to calm him down. Castiel joined him and ended up putting Sam to sleep.

"What happened?" Castiel asked as they resettled Sam on the bed.

"He…..I was telling him about the kids and how much we'd missed him. I think he was trying to say something and got frustrated when nothing happened. You can see it in his eyes; he wants to talk to us." Dean admitted and Castiel nodded sadly.

"He hasn't spoken in eight years Dean; it will take time for him to relearn. We need to try and help him somehow."

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam turned his head to the window, trying to stop the tears as they fell but he couldn't. The word cards Dean had been working on with him were scattered where they'd fallen form Sam throwing them in frustration.

"Daddy?" A voice called and Sam glanced over before turning his head away, trying to hide his tears. The boy scrambled onto the bed to pick up the cards and then placed them on the bedside table. Sam flinched slightly as the child's hand touched his wet cheeks.  
"Don't cry Daddy, you're okay." The soft voice called and Sam looked at him, seeing his own eyes in the boys' face. Johnny smiled at him and Sam's hand spasmed before moving to touch the kid. Johnny grinned and took his hand, holding it against his face.  
"It's okay Daddy, I love you." The kid whispered and Sam swallowed. He struggled and managed to smile at the kid who smiled back.  
"I…I could help? I help Mat with his reading." Johnny offered and Sam jerked a nod. Sam swallowed again as Johnny lifted the first card but he didn't pay attention, his attention focused on the boy.

"Ng…J…..Jny." He managed to garble out and his son stared at him in awe.

"Daddy? You….you really know who I am?" Johnny asked and Sam jerked another nod, making his son beam and then the kid was hugging him. Sam struggled to get his arm around him, returning the hug as best he could.

"I….I didn't know if…..if you knew who I was." Johnny mumbled and Sam tightened his grip as much as he could. When Johnny moved back Sam reached out to touch beside Johnny's eyes and then his own. Johnny frowned and then grinned.  
"I have your eyes, Papa and Uncle Dean always said that. Didn't know for sure though until you opened them, even though you weren't seeing us." Johnny told him. They both looked to the door when it opened and Castiel was revealed.  
"Papa! Daddy spoke! He said my name!" Johnny chattered excitedly.

Castiel stared at their son and then at Sam who managed a lop-sided smile for him and Castile smiled back, moving to join them on the bed.

"That's wonderful Johnny but aren't you meant to be with your siblings?" Castiel asked and Jonathon shrugged.

"I told Daddy I'd help him with his homework." Johnny answered and Castiel sighed but nodded.

"Alright, but not too long." Castiel told him and Johnny nodded. Castiel leant down to kiss Sam softly.  
"Call if you need anything son."

* * *

"D…Dean no." Sam stammered and Dean grinned even as he lifted the spoon to Sam's mouth.

"Come on, just a bit more Sam. Got to build up your strength." Dean pleaded and Sam looked away but opened his mouth.  
"You're doing great Sammy. You're doing so much better." Dean praised and Sam shook his head.

"Not. C..can…can't do an…thing r…ight." Sam managed to get out and Dean sighed, taking Sam's left hand in his.

"No Sam, you're doing so much better. With what happened to you…we nearly lost you Sammy. You're improving all the time. Six months ago you couldn't speak at all now listen to you. You're getting better at moving around and you held the spoon for a few minutes earlier. You just have to keep optimistic. The kids believe you can do it, so do Cas and I. Bobby too. You have to believe it too." Dean urged and Sam looked at him before slowly nodding, the motion less jerky than it used to be.  
"We love you Sammy; we'll do anything we have to, to help you get better." Dean promised and Sam's hand reached out to grasp Dean's shoulder, trying to pull him closer. Dean leant in and Sam's lips clumsily moved against his. Dean sighed and melted into the kiss, as weak as it was. He'd missed this so much the last almost nine years. His body cried out for Sam's touch all the time but Sam just wasn't able to do anything about it. They parted and Sam smiled at him.

"Lo….v Dea…n." Sam whispered and Dean grinned.  
"Keep…..tr..ing." Sam promised.

* * *

Sam stared in disgust at his arm even as Castiel moved it through the exercises to keep the muscles from wasting totally. He couldn't feel anything the angel was doing, just like he couldn't feel what Dean was doing with his leg, until his hand accidentally brushed his groin. Sam gasped and they both stared at him in alarm even as Sam blushed.

"Sorry Sammy." Dean winced and Sam shrugged one sided.

"Okay. F…lt good." Sam admitted and Dean grinned.

"Really?" He asked and Sam nodded. Dean went back to the physio but his grin said he was thinking about something else. When he was done Dean glanced at Castiel, silently asking permission and the angel nodded. Dean brushed his hand across Sam's groin again and Sam stared at him, making Dean bite his lip.  
"Can I Sam? Want to make you feel good." Dean whispered and Sam nodded, eyes wide.

"Sure? Can..t….." Sam reached out with his good arm and then looked down.

"You can't what? Reciprocate?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"Sam that doesn't matter. Please Sammy, need this." Dean pleaded and Sam nodded again.

Dean gently pulled Sam's sweatpants down, staring at a part of Sam he hadn't looked at except to wash for nearly a decade. And they hadn't really done much but cuddle before that after Dean had given birth, they'd been working their way towards it but nothing too heavy had happened. They also hadn't wanted to risk Dean or Cas getting pregnant again for a while. Dean touched Sam for a while, enjoying the noises Sam made and then grinned as Castiel began kissing and touching Sam's face, moving down his neck and chest. Yeah, they were going to make Sam feel good and relax. When Dean took Sam into his mouth for the first time Sam gasped, letting Castiel deepen their kiss. Dean was very thankful for the practice he'd gotten with Castiel over the last decade as he worked on making Sam happy. When Dean finished Sam was lying utterly boneless in Castiel's arms, his eyes drooping.

"Hey, you liked that?" Dean asked nervously and Sam smiled sleepily, reaching for him. Dean cuddled into the other side of Sam, leaning in and Sam kissed him.

"Love both…..s..sl..p now." Sam mumbled, drifting off.

* * *

Bobby smiled as Dean slowly wheeled Sam into the living room, Sam looking around in awe at how the house had changed. Toys, schoolbooks and kids artwork covered the place as well as his books for research. Sam looked over at him and smiled.

"Ne..w dec..rator Bobby?" Sam asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, your kids are good at it." Bobby answered.

"Daddy." Sarah called, smiling as she saw him. Sam reached out to her with his hand and she walked over, hesitating but Sam took her hand and tugged so she got onto his lap, letting Dean push them over to the couch.

"Home done?" Sam asked and she nodded.

"Johnny and Mat are still going though. They take forever." Sarah complained and Sam ruffled her curls.  
"Dad!" She complained, smoothing them down and all the adults laughed. She got out of his lap so Dean could help Sam onto the couch but then got up next to him.  
"Papa and Mom said I can start highschool level work soon. Did you start early Dad?" She asked and Sam nodded.

"Go school?" Sam asked and she shrugged, looking at her Mom.

"We tried that once, school nearly got invaded by demons." Dean admitted and Sam hugged Sarah sadly.  
"Cas takes them all out several times a week Sam, his being there keeps them from being noticed." Dean added, not wanting Sam to think the children were trapped in the house.

"Like that?" Sam asked and Sarah nodded.

"Papa's taking us to the movies tomorrow." She told him and Sam smiled.

"S..onds fun. Tell me." Sam answered and she nodded.

* * *

"Sam?" Castiel called and Sam looked at him, not stopping in playing with Dean's hair, not that Dean was complaining at all. He loved Sam touching him in any way.

"Do you remember….after you disappeared." Castiel fumbled, he hated bringing it up but for what Dean wanted they needed to know if Sam knew what had happened.

"Zach…..took me. He did….made you want sleep us." Sam frowned at how jumbled it came out.

"Zachariah was the one who made me bond you both?" Castile asked and Sam nodded, feeling Dean stiffen.  
"Why?"

"Plan. Didn know both. Th..ught just Dean. That why took me. He…"

"It's okay Sammy we know." Dean whispered, kissing Sam's fingers.  
"It doesn't matter to us." Dean promised and Castiel nodded. Sam swallowed but nodded slowly.

"Baby girl, be…tiful. So tiny." Sam closed his eyes, fighting tears. Dean and Castiel wrapped him up in their arms, offering silent comfort.  
"Looked Mum." Sam told them and Dean smiled tearfully.

"Then she must have been one beautiful baby." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"Not named. Zac… said we name aft.. did for him." Sam continued.

"What did he tell you to do?" Castiel asked gently.

"Kill Lilith." Sam answered, starting to get distressed.

"Sam hey, calm down. It's okay." Dean pleaded even as Castiel began running his fingers through Sam's hair softly.

"Felt…..something w..ng. Couldn't…..felt…Lilith taunted….made remember, felt not me, someone else…felt Zach…killed baby….hurt bad. Membered him take me, you and babies. Knew wrong, Lilith wanted die. Confused, pain. Exorcised her. Felt…..blood, agony. Then Mathew talk." Sam tried to explain.

"It's okay Sammy, it's okay." Dean whispered.

"Not take me?" Sam asked, scared and Castiel shook his head.

"Zachariah can never hurt you again Sam, I killed him. After you exorcised Lilith I could suddenly feel you again. I went to the convent and…..you were just lying on the floor, blood on your face and so still I thought you were dead. Then he appeared, gloating over what he'd done. When he said he'd killed your daughter…I killed him with his own blade. I am so sorry Sam, if I could bring her back for you I would." Castiel swore and Sam nodded, turning his head to kiss Castiel.

"Not fault, neither you." Sam assured them.

"So what caused the coma?" Dean asked and Castiel frowned in thought.

"I don't think it was any one thing. Feeling your daughters death, disobeying Zachariah plus the power it took to exorcise Lilith…I think all three were what hurt you." Castiel said and Sam nodded.

"Apoc….stopped?" Sam asked and they both nodded.

"Yeah, all the angels went back home." Dean stated and Sam looked at Castiel who looked down.

"I killed Zachariah, they tried to make me return but I could not leave all of you. I could feel them trying to take my Grace and panicked, did the only thing I could think of. I split my Grace between the three of us. It's been almost ten years yet neither you nor Dean has aged, did you not wonder why?" Castiel asked and Sam shrugged.

"Not notice…..don't feel years." Sam mumbled and Castiel nodded.

"We aren't aging Sammy, don't know if we're immortal and I've noticed I heal a lot faster too." Dean told him. Sam looked between them.

"What…no get better, like this ever?" Sam asked and Dean shut his eyes, clinging to Sam.

"Won't leave, can't leave you. Love you."

"Bond! Don't real want." Sam argued, becoming agitated and Dean grabbed him.

"Listen Sammy, listen to me. I love you, always have. Maybe not exactly like this but I don't care. I'm happy, happier than I ever was before. Yeah part of that's the bond but I also know bond or not, you and Cas would never do anything to hurt me or make me do something you know I wouldn't want to." Dean argued, staring into Sam's eyes.  
"What Zachariah did to you…..it's not like what's between us." Dean assured him and Sam looked at Castiel who nodded.

"We love and trust you Sam, no matter how you are. We will always be here for you." The angel promised, kissing Sam gently.  
"I'm just glad the bond with Zachariah broke either from your actions or his death. The thought of you…it had us worried."

"Hate him, killed baby." Sam stated and they both nodded before exchanging a look.

"Speaking of babies…..the children are nearly ten…Dean wants….." Castiel tried and then looked at Dean.

"I would love to have your baby Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam's eyes went wide in shock.

"Baby?" Sam stared at Dean who nodded shyly.

"I know I can't replace your baby Sammy. Wouldn't want to try but….you missed ours growing up. I want you to get the chance to see a baby grow. I miss having babies around. Please Sammy." Dean pleaded and Sam kept staring at him.

"How? Can't…..useless. Not able help." Sam muttered, looking away in shame.

"Sam we've proved several times you work. You think you won't be able to help with the baby?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"But you can! You can hold him or her in your lap in your chair or even wear a stomach pack. You could help wash them and you get to skip diaper duty! I promise Sam, you are not useless." Dean assured him and Sam glanced at Castiel who nodded in agreement.

"Sure?" Sam asked and they both nodded.  
"Baby." Sam whispered and then nodded.  
"When?"

"Whenever you feel ready Sammy, Cas said it'll happen any time we have unprotected sex." Dean answered.

"You out?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.  
"Get r'dy first. Not like time." Sam stated and Dean nodded, smiling at him. Sam kissed him and Dean melted into it.  
"Love Dean, Cas." Sam mumbled.

* * *

Sam petted Dean as he lay unmoving on the bed, worried seeing Dean like that but he knew it wasn't permanent.

"Daddy?" Johnny called and Sam looked up, reaching out to him.  
"Is Uncle Dean okay?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Baby make sleep. Wake up few weeks; you have new brother or sis'er." Sam told him and Johnny nodded.  
"Wrong?" Sam asked, staring into eyes so similar to his own, able to see Johnny's nervousness.

"New baby, does that mean you won't love us as much?" Johnny asked and Sam gasped, shaking his head as he pulled Jonathon closer.

"Never! Always love all babies, even grown up." Sam stated, happy that all the children had gotten very good at deciphering what he was trying to say.

"Sorry." Johnny whispered and Sam kissed the top of the ten year olds head.

"No prob. Love Johnny." Sam whispered and Johnny smiled at him.

"Love Daddy." Johnny answered, cuddling in with Sam to watch over Dean. Sam glanced over and smiled at Bobby who nodded and left them alone.

* * *

Sam sat with his eyes closed as the light flared, his fingers running through Dean's hair despite knowing Dean wasn't aware of his presence. When the light faded Sam opened his eyes and leaned forward, trying to see his baby.

"Okay?" He asked and Castiel nodded, holding the baby up.

"A healthy daughter Sam." He answered, gently placing her on Dean's stomach. Dean reacted, holding her as his eyes opened. He smiled lovingly at his daughter and then looked up as he felt Sam's fingers still in his hair.

"Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam smiled at him.

"Beautiful." Sam said and Dean nodded, looking back at their daughter.

"Name?" Dean asked and Sam frowned.

"Uh….Mom? Or new?" Sam asked, not sure how Dean would feel about naming her for their Mom. So far he could make out soft fuzz that looked to be either light brown or dark brown, it would be clearer when it got a bit linger and thicker.

"M…Mom?" Dean asked hesitantly and Sam smiled.

"Mary." Sam stated and Dean smiled. Sam reached out to touch her cheek, feeling the baby smooth skin. A knock sounded and Bobby opened the door.

"Can the munchkins invade?" he asked and Sam nodded so he let the other three children into the room. They crowded around the bed to stare at the baby in wonder.

"Baby sister. Mary." Sam told them and they all smiled.

Bobby grinned at the sight of the growing family, he had the feeling little Mary wouldn't be the last addition. Not if Dean and Castiel had any say in things. It was good to see the boys so happy, despite Sam's limitations. Bobby knew he wouldn't be around a lot longer, he could feel it in his bones. He'd already set everything up for Dean and Sam to inherit everything, his house would always be the Winchester clan's home.

_The End.  
__Hope you all like the end of this better!_


End file.
